SALUT D' AMOUR- SONG FIC
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: One Shot. Un baile, una promesa, un pasado y el valor que se necesita para admitir tus errores. Eso y más es lo que el señor Andrew está dispuesto a ofrecer con tal de tenerla nuevamente junto a él.


___DISCLAIMER:__ Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, sino a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki y/o Toe imaginantion e Igarashi._

 _La historia a continuación, pertenece a mi imaginación, sin fines de lucro y para absoluto entretenimiento. Dedicado a RossanaRecanzone._

* * *

¡Hola, hola! Aquí os traigo un one shot, dedicada a la pareja dorada de Albert y Candy, uniendome a la iniciativa de Mayra Exitosa de poder llenar nuestro fandom de pequeñas historias sobre nuestros rubios.

Espero podáis disfrutar de esta parte de la historia. Basada en una melodía de Edward Elgar llamada: Salut D'Amour.

* * *

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

-Es el momento.- oí una voz serena que solo podía pertenecer a la voz de mi personal de confianza.

Asentí en silencio, mientras colocaba los últimos botones de mi camisa, me arreglaba los gemelos, la corbata y colocaba mi esmoquin con precisión.

Busqué por puro instinto la pequeña caja en el velador, la acogí cuidadosamente en el interior de mi saco y miré por última vez antes de retirarme aquella imagen bien compuesta que había aprendido a manejar con el paso de los años, en el reflejo del ventanal.

Suspiré hondo.

Caminé por el pasillo muy seguro de mis decisiones, sintiendo el peso y la responsabilidad de mi posición en los hombros impulsándome a seguir hasta el final, bajé las escaleras y me dispuse a pasar el umbral de la mansión.

Saludé con un gesto a mi chofer mientras éste a su vez me devolvía el saludo muy amable con su gorra, abriendo la puerta para que yo pudiese ingresar en la parte trasera del automóvil.

Acomodé mi cuerpo en el interior de la limusina, tratando de calmar la agitación oculta que amenazaba con romper mi temple imperturbable.

Sabía que ella me había esperado durante todo ese tiempo que había durado mi ausencia.

Lo sabía por la manera en que sus letras vibrantes acompañaban cada carta escrita hacia mí, en la manera como sobresaltaba el lapicero en las iniciales de mi nombre, y aun así, yo no había sido capaz de sincerarme y por ende le había roto el corazón.

¡Menudo idiota!

Un año ha pasado desde aquella dolorosa revelación. Un año en el que prometí alejarme, deseándole bienestar, ofreciéndole mi amistad y resguardándome bajo la excusa del cariño fraterno en todo momento.

¿A quién iba a engañar? El anuncio de su compromiso me había afectado más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. ¿Cómo impedirle ser feliz si al final yo mismo le había apartado de mi vida?

Las luces de la ciudad dejaban reflejos fugaces en el interior de mi automóvil a medida que acortaba la distancia entre el objeto de mi motivación y yo.

El cielo oscuro adornado con titilantes lucecitas observaba con desinterés a todo el orbe bajo sus pies.

Pasaría por lo menos treinta minutos hasta llegar hacia el Royal Garden, por lo que decidí que lo mejor era colocarme audífonos para escuchar música y a la vez cerrar un poco los ojos en un apático intento de relajación.

El toque de mi guardaespaldas en el hombro, alertó mis sentidos haciendo que abriese mis ojos con rapidez.

\- Hemos llegado a su destino, Señor Andrew.

Moví la cabeza afirmativamente como señal de que estaba listo.

Momentos después mis piernas estaban guiándome hacia el gran salón donde la celebración ya se encontraba avanzada esperando por mí.

Esperé unos instantes posando mis zapatos sobre la loza pulcra y brillante del suelo mientras apretaba con decisión los puños dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón y di la señal de que abriesen la puerta.

Sonreír aunque el mundo cayese a mis pies, era algo a lo que forzosamente me había acostumbrado a realizar, así que ante la mirada expectante y los murmullos de asombro por mi inesperada presencia caminé entre los invitados con el rostro relajado y sonriente, saludando aquí y allá a aquellos que se mostraban en mi camino, adulando a las damas que dibujaban unas sonrojadas sonrisas y apretando la mano de los caballeros que se mostraban de lo más interesados en forjar una conversación de más de diez segundos.

Mantuve con mucho dominio esa fachada de felicidad, de galantería y amabilidad cuando en realidad, mis ojos solo tenían un objetivo en mente. Ella.

Me logró un poco ubicarla entre toda esa cantidad de asistentes, porque justo cuando pensé que tal vez no estaba presente, sentí el llamado de sus esmeraldas frente a mí.

Estuve a punto de correr a sus pies y decirle todo lo que sentía, pero la mano que sujetaba su cintura, me recordó que ella no estaba sola.

Forcé un gesto casual y despreocupado, saludando con un ligero movimiento de cabeza hacia esa mesa sin mirar a alguien en particular y proseguí mi camino hacia el estrado donde me esperaba el maestro de ceremonia.

-Buenas noches con todos, preciosas damas, apuestos caballeros.- saludé con alegría levantando una mano hacia ellos, apretando la mano del pelinegro que sostenía una bandeja con una copa encima.- Sean Bienvenidos a la gala de celebración de los 30 años de la Corporación Andrew...

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, personalmente tampoco le presté mucha atención a ese despliegue, ya que como un imán volví mi mirada hacia ella, quien en esos momentos me observaba con los ojos brillantes y emocionados, uniendo sus palmas en son de los demás aplausos.

Enarqué una ceja y sonreí para distraerme de las emociones que tan solo su mirar me causaba, a la dama que se hallaba a mi costado esperando a entregarme un pequeño sobre.

Agradecí besando su mano con galantería ganándome un par de mejillas rojas y la sonrisa de los caballeros presentes que sabían muy bien el efecto que provocaba mis despliegues en las mujeres.

-Es increíble todo lo que hemos logrado como corporación durante estos últimos 10 años.- proseguí volviendo mi atención a los concurrentes, retomando con seriedad mi discurso.- Demás está decir que estamos orgullosos de su desempeño, de que sigan dando el mil por ciento de sus capacidades para conseguir las metas más allá de sus propias expectativas personales y por lo tanto ser partícipes de la visión de mi padre.-añadí emocionado al recordar las conversaciones de antaño con él y que rememoraba con mucho cariño.- Brindo por ello y porque mientras el creador nos dé fuerzas, podamos canalizar nuestros bríos para hacer de la vida de aquellos que más lo necesitan, un mundo más humano y sensible a sus necesidades, y así poder de cuidar de nuestra gran familia Andrew en el proceso.

Los aplausos volvieron a acompañar mi discurso con la diferencia de que esta vez, todos estaban de pie, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese una especie de mensaje presidencial.

Debían estar locos.

Miré nuevamente en la dirección de ella, y noté que no despegaba la mirada sobre mí.

El mayordomo que acompañaba mi lado izquierdo, hizo la seña de que debía coger la copa, lo cual hice sin demora y me apresuré a levantarla hacia los demás.

-¡Porque podamos tener más años como éstos!- brindé mientras en mi mente se forjaba una nueva resolución.

Bajé del estrado y me dirigí hacia la mesa que indicaban, sentándome con los miembros de la junta directiva.

La noche se desarrolló de lo más natural, aunque internamente pretendí escuchar con atención cada una de las conversaciones, lo cierto era que cada segundo que pasaba, la ansiedad y la expectativa de tenerla cerca estaba por romper mi forzada calma.

Si fue asunto del destino o no, la realidad era que desde mi posición podía observarla con claridad. No supe si aquello mostraba que la suerte estaba de mi lado o es que acaso el cielo se empeñaba en torturarme, no obstante eso me daba la suficiente visión de lo preciosa que se ponía con el paso del tiempo.

Apenas degusté alimento fingiendo estar entretenido en la conversación de mis comensales, pero aproveché a tomar un poco de champaña que lucía mi copa y así mirarla de soslayo.

El baile fue abierto por una pareja de esposos que llevaban más de 50 años casados, lo cual me dio la excusa perfecta de poder mirarla abiertamente mientras los demás se hallaban entretenidos en el tierno espectáculo de los danzantes.

Estaba nerviosa, pude observar por la manera en que apretaba los puños y se mordía los labios una y otra vez.

Una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro cuando nuestras miradas chocaron segundos después y al verse descubierta en su escrutinio, el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo imposible de ocultar.

Aquellas esmeraldas volvieron a observarme con timidez y en ese instante aproveché a inclinar mi copa hacia ella, devolviéndole la mirada con intensidad. Supe en ese momento, que yo aún significaba algo en su vida al leer las emociones que transmitía su mirar.

De pronto, el abrazo posesivo de su acompañante como reminiscencia de que no estaba sola rompió el contacto entre los dos, susurrándole en el oído palabras que hicieron que ella fijase horrorizada sus esmeraldas en el suelo y asintiese a lo que él le estaba pidiendo.

Fruncí el ceño. Algo no cuadraba en ese comportamiento. Ella no era del tipo sumisa, ni menos admitía algo en contra de su voluntad a menos que hubiese un motivo mayor de por medio.

Levanté la mano y presto a mi lado estuvo mi guardaespaldas atento a lo que le fuese a pedir.

Saqué un pequeño papel de mi agenda de mano y escribí unas cuantas palabras. Doblé el papel por la mitad, y se lo entregué confiando que él sabría que hacer exactamente con lo que le había dado.

No muchos minutos después, los aplausos volvieron a adornar la velada, alabando la destreza de aquella pareja que entre sonrisas aferraban sus manos, demostrando sin temor al escrutinio público, el afecto que ambos a través de los años habían forjado.

Me levanté de mi asiento aplaudiendo sinceramente interesado en saludar a ambos ancianos, entablando una cordial conversación.

Cuando obtuve la señal de confirmación de mi empleado, me despedí de aquella pareja y dirigí mis pasos firmes a aquella mesa donde se hallaba la responsable del curso de mi vida.

A medida que me acercaba, noté la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, sus carnosos labios formar un pequeño O, así como su estúpido acompañante la aferraba con mayor posesividad.

 _"Cómo si aquel gesto pudiese detenerme"_

Dado que tenía mi decisión tomada, me importaba un cuerno lo demás así que sin decir palabra extendí mi mano hacia ella como una clara invitación de baile.

Durante un tortuoso segundo pude ver como su gesto de asombro cambiaba por un ademán más relajado y sonriente. Ella comenzó a extender su mano sin dudar, cuando noté como cuatro dedos apretaban con insistencia su hombro izquierdo.

-Señorita White.- musité galantemente, harto del comportamiento de ese bueno para nada.- ¿Me concede esta pieza musical siendo mi pareja de baile?

-Por supuesto, señor Andrew.- fue su ágil respuesta a la vez que intentaba ponerse en pie cogiendo con delicadeza mi mano.

-Candy.- se oyó una suave pero oscura voz a sus espaldas.

-Regreso en un momento, Adrián.- respondió con suavidad al insulso de su acompañante dando un paso más hacia mí.- Con permiso.

El silencio se tornó tenso ante el gesto que emitió como respuesta el tipo, quien no estaba en absoluto contento. Me daba igual, nada arruinaría mi noche.

Pasé olímpicamente por su costado, orgulloso de portar la compañía de la mujer que por mucho tiempo era la causante de mis pensamientos intranquilos.

Con suma suavidad la conduje hacia el centro del salón, satisfecho de notarla nerviosa ante mi cercanía. Era perfecto, porque así exactamente era cómo me sentía con la calidez de su piel al rozar mi mano.

******Antes de continuar leyendo por favor buscar el vídeo con la canción Salut D'Amoure para conseguir entender las circunstancias.*******

Las notas suaves del piano, indicaron al violín el momento de su entrada, entonando en conjunto los acordes melodiosamente.

-Salut d'Amour- susurró con la mirada sin ocultar la sorpresa y la emoción.- ¡Lo has recordado! –Gimió mirándome con melancolía.

-Cada vez estás más hermosa.- musité aferrando mi brazo bajo su cintura apretando con firmeza su mano junto a la mía, guiándola en el danzar. – Es imposible que olvide algo que atesoro en mi vida.- añadí mientras nos desplazábamos al sonar de la canción que muchas veces habíamos bailado.

-Señor Andrew.- murmuró con voz apagada al entender el significado de mis palabras.- Por favor...

-Soy Albert, para ti preciosa.- respondí contrariado.- No tiene por qué cambiar eso.

-Se equivoca señor Andrew.- contestó con determinación.- Todo ha cambiado desde la última vez, usted ha contraído matrimonio y...

-No me he casado.- anuncié sabiendo que aquello le descolocaría un instante. No me equivoqué al notar como su paso trastabilló un momento, y si no fuese porque la tenía sujeta bajo mi brazo ella hubiese caído aparatosamente.- Seguro entendiste mal.

-Eso no cambia nada señor Andrew.- agregó alterada por la noticia de que no tuviese alguien en mi vida.- Yo estoy comprometida en estos momentos...

-¿Con ese adefesio?- espeté con rudeza.- ¿Estás segura que ese tipo que actúa más como perro guardián te hará feliz?

-Yo...

-¿Lo amas? –inquirí sintiendo la necesidad de escuchar de sus labios aquello que bien podría ser mi condenación, sin embargo ella no respondió. Mordió su labio inferior con mucha fuerza, bajando la mirada.

No insistí en buscar una respuesta, sino que a continuación abracé con más sensualidad su precioso talle junto al mío sintiendo el latir agitado de su corazón, su respiración entrecortada y el placer de tenerla entre mis brazos.

El vaivén de nuestros cuerpos al girar en nuestra danza, intensificó el calor de nuestra piel, nuestra mirada volvió a unirse con pasión, rememorando experiencias pasadas, y ahí en medio del silencio, pude leer en aquel verde mirar los sentimientos que clamaban sin ironía su amor por mí.

Decidí que ese era el momento, así que mientras bailábamos desnudé mi alma ante ella, le mostré todo mi interior en una mirada y comuniqué a través de ella mis afectos.

Candy lo entendió, lo noté cuando su labio inferior comenzó a temblar de emoción.

-Me amas.- afirmé lo suficiente alto para que ella me escuchase.- A pesar de lo que nos prometimos, tampoco has logrado olvidar ¿verdad?

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, y aquellos ojos difusos se tornaron brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

-Eres mucho más hermosa, cuando ríes que cuando lloras.- susurré besando su frente sin importarme que todos estuviesen atento a nuestro actuar.

Una lágrima escapó hacia el lado derecho de su cutis, pero una sonrisa brillante embelleció su rostro, lo cual hizo que por primera vez en la noche, yo sonriese con sinceridad.

Eliminé aquel rastro de lágrima con mi mano, acaricié su mejilla y coloqué ambos de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, permitiendo tener una mayor cercanía entre su piel y la mía.

 _"¡Cuánto la había extrañado!"_

-Pensé que nunca volverías.- admitió sin dejar de mirarme.- Pensé que..

-¿No me importabas? – Añadí enarcando una ceja divertido.- Te equivocas, cariño- susurré en su oído.- Nunca en mi vida tendría espacio para otra mujer que no seas tú, tenía que regresar. Pero al parecer, entendiste que yo me libraba olímpicamente de ti.

-Albert...-respondió estremecida.- No es tan fácil...

-Sé mía nuevamente, Candy.- pedí acercando nuestros alientos. Ella no retrocedió, sino que instintivamente se dejó llevar por lo que nuestros cuerpos sentían. – Acepta ser parte de mi vida para siempre.

Ella cerró los ojos y colocó su rostro en mi pecho mientras las notas musicales del violín se ensalzaban anunciando el término de nuestra canción.

El piano tecleó junto al violín los últimos acordes, dejándonos sumidos en nuestro mundo por unos segundos más.

Entonces como si se hubiese roto el encantamiento, Candy se apartó ligeramente de mi lado.

-Gracias por este baile, Albert.- susurró con determinación.- Pero ahora es demasiado tarde, yo... aunque quiera, no puedo... no debo...- dijo todo tan apresurado que apenas me di cuenta que ella estaba tratando de zafarse de mi agarre.

Confundido, emití un gesto de afirmación sabiendo que las respuestas que yo estaba ansioso por escuchar no las tendría en medio del salón con más de 500 invitados y menos con el novio echando humo y fuego por la mirada.

La conduje hacia su mesa y con una ligera venia seguí mi camino inquieto, humillado y difuso.

Las palabras _"demasiado tarde"_ venían a mi mente, una y otra vez, apareciendo imágenes dolorosas de que tal vez, ella estuviese esperando un hijo de él, y por eso mostraba tal grado de resignación.

Dirigí mi andar hacia los baños privados e hice una señal a mi guardia que esperase un momento en las afueras. Quería estar a solas en ese momento.

 _¡Maldición!_

Si tan solo ella hubiese negado todo lo que sentía por mí, yo me hubiese quedado más tranquilo, sin embargo, la desesperación con la que había mencionado _"demasiado tarde"_ hizo que mis dudas se volvieran sospechas. Como si ella estuviese con aquel por obligación, o peor aún, ¡bajo amenaza!

Lancé un puñetazo a la pared un par de veces, frustrado.

Giré la llave del lavatorio y agregué un poco de agua helada a mi rostro, quedándome así tratando de pensar con objetividad.

No había llegado a la velada solo para ver como ella se escurría de entre mis brazos.

 _¡Nada de eso!_

Así que cogí una de las toallas y sequé mi rostro con la determinación conduciendo mi motivación.

 _¡No me iría sin tener respuestas!_

Abrí la puerta para dirigirme al salón cuando noté como mi guardaespaldas hacía una seña que indicaba guardase silencio.

Esperé un momento y seguí la dirección de su mano donde se podía escuchar con claridad la discusión de una pareja.

No le iba a dar importancia, cuando en ese instante el gemido femenino hizo que las fibras de mi piel se erizasen.

Caminé sin esperar que mi guardia me siguiera llegando a tiempo para escuchar una ronca voz espetar con rabia:

-¡Te has portado como una mujerzuela!

-¡No es cierto!- lloró ella sentada en el suelo temblando.

-¡No me contradigas, perra!- bramó alzando la mano dispuesto a lanzarle una bofetada, que no llegó emitir porque me lancé sobre él con ira inundando mis venas.

-¡No te a-tre-vas a co-lo-car-le un dedo encima, animal!- espeté dándole puñetazos en la cara a medida que parafraseaba mi advertencia.

El tipo se revolvió bajo mis golpes, pero no se dio por vencido.

-Ella es mía, señor Andrew.- siseó con una mirada perversa.- Y debe saber que nunca suelto lo que es mío.

¡Plaf!

Golpeé furioso a aquel presumido.

 _¡Lo iba a matar por haberla tocado!_

Una mano en mi hombro, me detuvo de seguir acribillando a ese individuo que sonreía morbosamente bajo mi ataque.

-Me haré cargo de él, señor Andrew, ya los demás no demoran en llegar hacia aquí.- anunció mi guardaespaldas indicándome con la mirada hacia el lugar que Candy continuaba petrificada.- La señorita White necesita de usted, señor.

Me levanté prontamente y traté de controlar mi respiración cuando me acerqué a ella.

Lágrimas de un rostro que no se dignaba a mirarme fluían sin cesar, por lo que atiné a abrir los brazos y rodear con ellos su pequeño cuerpo que se sacudía de terror. Revisé si tenía golpes o moretones en su rostro o en otros lugares, sin embargo parecía que la peor parte se había llevado sus posaderas.

 _Ese maldito iba a tener que pagar._

-No volverá a hacerte daño, preciosa.-susurré besando su coronilla.- No voy a permitir que te alejes de mi lado, nunca más.

Aquellas lágrimas silentes se volvieron en sollozos más prominentes por varios minutos, saqué un pañuelo de mi saco, me limité a secar en silencio sus hinchados ojos por el llanto, y sin soltarla la alcé en brazos con dirección a una de las suites del hotel que yo disponía cada vez que decidía quedarme allí.

-Asegúrense que ese bastardo no respire el mismo aire que ella. Lo quiero fuera del estado.- indiqué a mi personal mientras caminaba hacia la zona de ascensores.

Marqué el botón del elevador sin esfuerzo y ella apenas notó que estábamos ascendiendo hasta que escuchó la campanilla que anunciaba que ya habíamos llegado.

-Solo estamos aquí para que puedas calmarte, pequeña.- dije tratando de que no le entrase alguna crisis nerviosa.- No pretenderás regresar en esas condiciones allá abajo. ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió en silencio, mientras la trasladé hacia uno de los muebles donde se sentó abrazada a sus piernas.

Fui en busca de un poco de agua, preguntándome qué rayos había pasado todo ese tiempo en el que yo había brillado por mi ausencia.

Escogí dos vasos y una botella con agua a la vez que eché mano de un cubo con hielo para mis nudillos. Ya hacía un buen tiempo que no me agarraba a golpes a menos que fuese el saco de arena de mi zona de entrenamiento.

 _¡Tremendo luchador!_

El sonido de los vasos chocando sobre la mesa de cristal, hizo que ella brincase de susto.

La miré con el entrecejo arrugado mientras vertía un poco de agua y se lo acercaba para que bebiese.

-¿Crees que pueda usar el baño primero? – pidió con timidez.

-Por supuesto.- admití un poco aliviado de que al menos pudiese hablar y no estar en shock.-

Te indicaré el camino.- añadí dejando mi asiento para extenderle la mano.

Sin dudar ella apretujó mi derecha y cuando emitió un quejido al levantarse oprimí con fuerza mis dientes tratando de disimular mi rabia, al notar que estaba golpeada.

Caminamos en silencio, abrí la puerta y le indiqué donde podría encontrar lo que requería.

-Estaré en la sala, si necesitas algo.- comenté casual.

Candy asintió levemente y yo cerré la puerta esperando un momento afuera por si ella saliese solicitando mi presencia. Nada de eso pasó.

Minutos después, mientras miraba hacia el ventanal, sus suaves pasos me indicaron que estaba regreso.

Giré dispuesto a confrontarla a que me contase la verdad, pero apenas lo hice ella tenía lágrimas nuevamente en el rostro y corrió a refugiarse entre mis brazos, tomándome por sorpresa un momento.

-Candy...- musité acariciando su cabello hasta su espalda.- Pequeña ¿qué ha sido todo ese lío allá abajo?

Ella no respondió inmediatamente, sino que se tomó un lapso de tiempo para calmarse y poder mirarme.

-Perdóname, Albert.-fue lo primero que balbuceó hipando.-Ahora no quiero hablar de ello. No tengo fuerzas. Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

-Cariño...- susurré acariciando su rostro con delicadeza, temiendo que en cualquier momento pudiese romperse.-Puedo esperar... Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo de ahora en adelante.

-Pero ...-

-Nada de peros, amor.- espeté advirtiendo con mi mirada que el tema no estaba cerrado.- Mañana aclararemos todo lo que tenemos guardado hasta el momento y lo dejaremos atrás para así poder continuar juntos, como si el último año no hubiese transcurrido. ¿Está bien?

-¿Lo prometes?- escuché que respondía mordiéndose el labio un poco insegura.

-Sí, reina de mi vida.- contesté sonriendo a la idea de pasar el resto de mis días junto a ella.- Mañana...-besé su nariz.- Pasado mañana.- besé sus párpados.- Y los días que siguen a pasado mañana...- besé sus mejillas.- Serán la continuación y el cúmulo de meses/años que espero poder estar junto a ti. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella meneó su rostro, sin dejar de mirarme esperanzada.

-Porque mi amor hacia ti, es para siempre.-confesé entrelazando su mano guiándola hacia mi pecho.- Te hiciste la acreedora de mi corazón desde aquella vez en la preparatoria cuando aceptaste bailar conmigo la canción "Salut d'Amour". ¿Recuerdas?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y una mirada llena de memorias.

-Parece como si fuese ayer, que te conocí junto a la colina de la escuela en Lakewood, tocando tu gaita vestido con falda de mujer.-comentó con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Sí, que eres graciosa.- respondí fingiendo estar ofendido.- Fuiste tú la que no podía quitar la mirada de mis fuertes piernas y mi musculoso pecho.- añadí divertido.

La sonrisa relajada de ella ante esa remembranza, me dio la esperanza de que nosotros estaríamos bien.

Sujeté su barbilla haciendo que ella se detuviese de sonreír, y me mirase expectante.

-¿Puedo?- pregunté mientras delineaba con mi dedo pulgar su labio inferior.

Un débil sí, salió de sus labios y yo no esperé más para unirme a ella en suave y apasionado beso.

Nuestros alientos se estremecieron al primer contacto, y nuestros roces suaves fueron tornándose más exigentes a medida que pasaban los segundos. Su boca era mi manantial personal donde estaba muy dispuesto a beber de la dulzura que ella ofrecía para mí cada vez que devolvía el beso con necesidad, calor y deseo.

Nuestras manos, buscaron más que solo un abrazo, sintiendo el anhelo de volver a sentir el fuego que nos quemaba gustosos cada vez que nos volvíamos uno solo.

Perdimos la noción del momento, de nuestros actos, y de nuestro espacio, solamente tomando apenas bocanadas de aire, para volver a gemir en nuestras bocas, al rozar nuestras lenguas.

La conduje entre mis brazos, sin romper el beso, hacia la que sería nuestra recámara esa noche y la deposité con suavidad deleitándome en la hermosa vista frente a mí.

Sus brazos volvieron a llamarme, y yo no me hice del rogar.

Estaba seguro que el mañana no sería un camino libre de obstáculos o retos, sin embargo tener a esa pequeña rubia bajo mi piel me hizo sentir que podría vencer al mismo Zeus, si me lo propusiese.

Al fin había logrado y hecho realidad lo que por mucho tiempo para mí fue solo una utopía.

Ella estaba de regreso conmigo.

Me sentía en casa al fin.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Mil gracias a aquellos que siguen mi cuenta y publicaciones, comentando y añadiendo a sus bibliotecas mis humildes novelas en wattpad que es por donde publico actualmente.

¡Hasta pronto!

Un abrazo en la distancia,

Lizvet A.K.


End file.
